


I'll Make You Change

by Kai_legacy



Series: The Gang's pasts [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur being a delinquent, Gen, I guess you could call him a bit of a troubled youth, I made Arthur sorta sympathetic, I think I made him too mean in this one, Rebellious Arthur, Some Humor, dont worry guys Vivi will rehabilitate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: She didn't think much of it, she thought the old man lived alone, always working hard. His workshop was peculiarly placed in a middle of a canyon, she went there sometimes to check out of all the fallen legends of the Monster Truck Arena they used to have. Or to just hang out sometimes.She thought that the old man needed some company.





	1. A Troublesome Kid

Vivi met a nice old man, always offering to fix her scooter and help her whenever he can, she's always hungry as a kid, and her mom, although trying her best couldn't satisfy her hunger, the old man would often but her a meal at Sydney's or at Wendy's.

It was nice.

She didn't think much of it, she thought the old man lived alone, always working hard. His workshop was peculiarly placed in a middle of a canyon, she went there sometimes to check out of all the fallen legends of the Monster Truck Arena they used to have. Or to just hang out sometimes.

She thought that the old man needed some company.

Now she wasn't a kid anymore, whilst sometimes visits her memory of the old man was fading.

________

She saw a blond-haired kid, tall, well-built, looks angry with a cig in his mouth, he was beating a bunch of older men, he was wearing a jacket with different badges pinned to it, her mom told her not to interact with people like him.

She briskly walked past them, pretending she didn't see anything and went to class.

The school was complete, it wasn't just high school or middle school specifically, every grade was packed to the building, separating them by floor, that's just how it is in Dennisville.

She walked, meeting the mixed group of students, some older, some younger, mixing together trying to find their individual classes. Vivi made a beeline towards the stairs and climbed up, other students hitting her sides.

She struggled to make it.

______________

 

She was an ordinary girl, she worked part-time as the librarian's assistant, she have a tiny dog she likes to carry around with her in her bag, she wore a light blue sweater, a dark blue skirt with lighter outlines, she wore high-knee socks with flatshoes to accompany them, she wore a headband to keep her mess of a hair under control, she wore pink-tinted glasses due to her lack of sight.

She likes to thinks so anyways, other than her monster of an appetite, and her odd obsession with the unknown, Vivi thinks she's just a normal teenager, weird interests and all.

___________

 

It's been a few months, she likes to go around the neighborhood and help around, she wondered how's that old man doing, okay he's not that old, maybe middle-aged, around his 40-50s, he looked healthy and going around, he's never the one to turn down a barbeque, loud and hearty as always.

Vivi likes to think that he's a lot like her, loud, obnoxious and one for surprise hugs!

"Old man!" She jumped at him and squeezed the little man tight.

"Blue girl! Nice seeing you here! Haha!" When she was a lot younger, people have a little trouble with their relationship since these two weren't related, she didn't knew why, she always thought that Lance was like the fun uncle she never had, her family is always so quiet and traditional it could get boring sometimes y'know?

And besides he's the only who didn't break a bone from her hugs.

She pulled away and turned around to face him and he opened his palm up for a high-five.

"Bring it here!"

Vivi high-fived him with a 'yeah!'

"So whatcha doin?"

"Fixing a Mitsu."

"Oh cool, want to go out and get lunch?"

"Sure."

There was a crash from the house.

Lance's face grew sour.

"Artie'! What the hell was that!?"

"FUCK OFF OLD MAN!"

Lance didn't say much afterwards, with that Vivi huffed out her cheeks "Who's that guy?"

 

Lance heaved a sigh.

"Artie, a nephew of mine."

"Oh.. you have a nephew staying, since when?"

"Uhh, a few years ago the kid won't stop stirring trouble, his old folks put him to stay with me."

"What would that accomplish? And I don't want you to have more headaches than you already have."

Vivi hugged his arm in comfort.

Lance looked her in the eyes, seeing her worry and sincerity, he smiled.

"It's okay kid, I've handled worse." He pointed himself with a bold smile.

Vivi let go.

Vivi stared back at the the house and squinted.

Lance took notice.

"Hey, hey we should get some lunch I'm thirstin'" Lance rubbed his stomach and head off.

Vivi walked away, facing her head away to the opposite direction of the house, she turn to look back before finally letting it go.

 

_____________

 

She have a lot of homework to finish back at home, after all having a part-time job wasn't easy, she needed to put an all-nighter to study for tomorrow and finish her stack of homework.

She rubbed her eyes, her eyes fluttering in an attempt to shoo away the fatigue.

She sighed, resting her head on the table, Mystery was sleeping on the carpet, curling up to a ball.

Then she fell asleep at six in the morning.

_____________

Tomorrow, she didn't feel all that great.

She was walking sloppily, her footing messy and uneven, she struggled not to just rest on the floor and slept right there and then.

She bumped into someone, fixing her glasses she apologized. "Oh, sorry."

The same blond she'd seen in the streets greets her, she raised a brow, he only scoffed before skidding away.

"What's up with him?"

_____________

 

She saw him again, without his jacket, since they didn't allow those in class, a plain stuffed up, green teal tee was present, he didn't seem all that perilous, especially without that strained look on his face and a cig on his mouth, but the bruises and bandages prove otherwise.

He was just sitting around, the classroom half- empty, the students piling in.

Huh, funny how she's only started to notice him now, it's interesting how you don't pay attention to things you don't care about but when a person catches your eye you just couldn't help but notice that they're there and what they're doing.

She wondered who that boy is, she better stay away, she doesn't want to get in trouble, her future's bright she doesn't need that delinquent to trample over it, she turn up her nose and fastened her pace.

___________

A few months passed, suddenly the blond boy wasn't as interesting anymore, Vivi's tests started piling up, they're harder to manage now, and she needed to take care of her dog, her grandmother is visiting from Japan.

She was trying to get to the library, stay for a few hours and locked up, looks like she's isn't going to get any sleep tonight.

She walked in a pace and dash to the counter, managing some borrows, students flocking her, she sighed.

She stared around the clock after what felt like forever in hell, it had only been half an hour, she grunted, grabbing a chair and opened her favorite book. Fang-tastic fiction by Patricia O'Brien Matthews She opened the book and and flip the pages until it hit her bookmark, she sat and read like the other quiet students there, sometimes she doesn't mind this job, it had its perks, she could have a time with herself to be with herself.

______________

 

She wanted to see how's the old man doing again, ever since she knew about his seemingly troublesome nephew, she figured it couldn't be that bad but the old man seem fed up with the world.

When she met him again, he looks normal as per usual, the nephew being unresponsive, he's likely stirring some trouble like what Lance had claimed.

They talked a little bit, he drink his beer, whilst she opened the paper bag concealing her awaited lunch, she sat outside of the garage, swaying her legs back and forth.

She opened her big mac-sized burger and chowed it down before eating another one, her dog whimpered from the bag wanting a share, Vivi laughed and pet the bag.

"There, there boy, I'll give you some sandwiches when we head back."

Lance took a sip, sitting next to her, in a slumping, defeated figure, he drank and drank, before burping.

Vivi just at her lunch quietly, giving Lance a sideways glance every now and then.

Then his nephew came home, she could hear the front door being opened, and a yell telling the whole house he's back, great.

Lance faced the door and drag a palm down his face, in defeat he shook his head.

Vivi saw this and huffed out her cheeks in annoyance, honestly what a brat.

His nephew came through the door, open soda in a hand, a cig in his mouth.

"Hey, Unc, who's this lady?"

"Huh?.. Oh, Vivi, Vivi from the Yukino's."

Vivi must've looked so surprised right now, because both Lance and his nephew was looking at her weird.

She blinked.

Lance's nephew was this kid!?

 

_____________

 

This was unacceptable, really unacceptable.

She can't let a man who had done so much for her suffer because of that brat.


	2. Please, Just Let Me Smoke..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't believe she's going to do this this but if she needed to...
> 
> "Listen, if you listen and pay attention.. I'll give you a pack of cigs," Vivi offered, grudgingly.
> 
> Arthur's eyes widen, he looked at her funny.. that was odd, she seemed adamant to change him.. this was unexpected to say the least, but it wasn't an unwelcomed one either.
> 
> Arthur thought about it, a whole pack for a test.. seemed easy enough.
> 
> "Sure."
> 
> Vivi blinked.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I said sure, I'll do the test."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> We die like men. 
> 
> Also in this one I'll be switching POVs a lot, also I've been busy making a few animatics and art for MSA, I've been lagging on my writing game!

Vivi felt a burn, it was unbearable but she felt worse, the blond before looked confused, she broke off a fight between him and a few other kids that looked older, she fought off his cigarettes, they fought, fumbling around, before she quickly pulled it away, crushing it in her palm, still burning, the ashes touch her skin, it was stinging, numbing, it was hot, really hot.

Even she has to wonder, it had only been a few weeks since they properly met, when Arthur walked in on her and Lance's usual lunch sessions. His name is Arthur, she thought it was unfitting, he's more of a Jacob.

When she thought the name Arthur, she thought of a good kid, dorky and cute, sweet and is probably anxious, not the kid who looked like he never smile or stutter a single word.

He looked at her, wide-eyed, still processing of what just happened.

"Uhh.. who are you?"

He doesn't remember.

Figures.

"A friend of your uncle's, you're coming with me to school, young man." His face visibly soured, he take at her before heading off, Vivi took custody of his hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Arthur struggled to break free out of her iron-grip. He tugged his hand a few times before relenting and letting the shorter girl guide him back to school.

Most people gave them looks, Arthur must've looked pretty bad, his face bruised, his hand bandaged all-over, he was wearing a jacket which is almost a guarantee that he was trouble, although Arthur didn't see it as such, it made him more comfortable, and it made him feel a lot more stylish. Growing up as a kid he'd taken interest on pins and badges especially detailed looking ones, they look nice, they're a form of art, and his jacket's orange unlike the usual, distasteful black, it was no spikes for shoulder pads or any of those ridiculous stuff.

Arthur decided that maybe it wasn't the jacket, maybe it was his face? And people always have a problem about his height. Heck this girl whose his uncle's friend is even shorter than him, and weirdly enough went to the same school as him.

Was she older or younger?

In the short span of walking to school, he got none of those questions answered.

______________

He still wondered who that mysterious lady that seemed to be keeping an eye on him, often following him, she couldn't be a stalker, she made sure he went to school, he even hear his uncle talking to that same insufferable, high-pitched voice.

They were talking about something, it turns a little bit to an argument then silence, Arthur sat on the couch and open a can of soda.. great, he was feeling the thing again, guilt.

He hated the feeling of guilt, it made him feel weak, his parents always exploited his weakness and pushed and pushed him to do better, he learned how to do arithmetics when he was just six years old, still not good enough, he doesn't have any friends, everyone at school treated him like shit, so why should he go there? Why should he stay quiet? Why not fuckin' beat their eyes out?

He sighed, and slump back to his seat, taking another sip, he was tempted to turn on the television and ignore his uncle and that dumb girl, but he couldn't, why does he need to mind them?

He shouldn't, he shouldn't listen to the words they say, it's all probably about how bad he is, how he will never have a bright future, how no one will love him, no one will be his friend, because who would.. but why should he care when no one will miss him if he's dead!

Arthur crush the can that was in his palms.

He was think shit and feeling like shit again, he needed a smoke.

He opened a pack, grab a stick, put in his mouth and lit it up, he could already taste it, the feeling was addicting, the smoke coursing through his mouth before he spit it all out.

He sighed, the smoke coming out of his mouth, and bury his face in his hands, what was he trying to accomplish when he could obviously do better, achieve better things, be a better person, but no one taught him how to socialize, no one taught him about life and its consequences, they only taught him to do better on his grades, to go to college at fourteen, it was impossible now.

Could he even finish high school?

 

_____________

 

There's that kid again, the one he 'saved' although Arthur felt like anyone would've done the same thing but they're just too chicken, he seemed to stick around and to be honest Arthur didn't mind, the kid was quiet and shy and honestly was kinda cute, it felt like having a younger brother in a way, the way his eyes lit up when he's talking about useless things like his favorite show.. what was it? Sailor moon or something, the way he talked about his grades getting better, he's always so bright, even when kids around him wouldn't even talk to him. They treated him like a nuisance, and alien and they treated him like shit.

They usually meet in the roof, Arthur with his smoke and Lewis with his lunchbox.

"Huh.. e-excuse me? Y-you.. don't eat lunch now? Hmm?"

Arthur couldn't make on what he was trying to say.

"Uhh.. what?"

"You.. lunch have eaten?"

"Me.. lunch... Oh! No I don't usually eat lunch, I just eat a ton of pizza when I get home." Arthur waved a hand dismissively.

"Pizza.. what's pizza?"

Arthur blinked, how on Earth does a human being continue living without eating or knowing what pizza is, its only the greatest human invention.

"I'll bring you some next time," Arthur offered, and Lewis nodded happily.

He opened his lunch box, it was jalapeno poppers, Arthur tasted those before in a party a neighbor hosted, he absolutely hated it, anything spicy was a major turn-off.

He looked away before Lewis offered his food again, even Arthur looked at his food Lewis will always offer it in good-will but he didn't know Arthur disliked spicy food.

They say there in silence, Lewis eating quietly with a bowed head, heh, honestly what a sweet kid. Arthur suck on his cigarettes before blowing the heaps of smoke out.

Then Lewis coughed, a hand on his mouth so he wouldn't accidentally throw up his food, Arthur jolted, he stood up and went to his side in an instant.

"Kid, you okay?"

Lewis coughed a few more times, with a high pitched hiccup in the end, he cleared his throat then he started hiccuping, Arthur gave him some water, when Lewis drank it his eyes went wide, Arthur was dumbfounded for a second before realizing that he'd gave Lewis a bottle of Pepsi, well fuck.

Lewis with tears in his eyes, burped, now tears filling his eyes more.

Arthur was now visibly sweating, he laughed awkwardly, slapping Lewis' back, hard.

Lewis grimaced and act like none of that sting his throat and flare up his nostrils, he could still feel his ribs vibrating.

 

______________

Vivi noticed his grades, they're absolutely horrible, they're all ranging between tens and twenties out of a hundred.

It was really bad, but Vivi wasn't surprised she likes to pride herself in her studies, although its a bit of a stereotype at this point, but stereotypes usually stem from reality, and they recognize her smarts too because she came from the mysterious land of Japan, but seriously she wasn't born there anyways but her father did.

She decided with finality that she'll teach him.

_____________

She tried everything, but he just wouldn't care, they're at the library, Arthur have his legs rested on the table and he was smoking, Vivi tried to pry it off of him but she failed, he was persistent and threatened to burn a book that'll caused Lance for sure, she gave up even when there was a sticker plastered on one of the bookshelves prohibiting smoking with the library.

Vivi groaned, she was well done with her shift, now she was wasting her free time, with this guy who doesn't even give a flying fuck.

She puffed out her cheeks, tapping a pen at the side of her face, there was a math book opened in front of her.

She looked at the numbers mindlessly, flipping the pages back and forth.

"C'mon, how about we'll study a litle bit of graphic functions?"

Arthur didn't respond, blowing out a few puffs of smoke.

She sighed.

Then an idea strucked. 

She can't believe she's going to do this this but if she needed to...

"Listen, if you listen and pay attention.. I'll give you a pack of cigs," Vivi offered, grudgingly.

Arthur's eyes widen, he looked at her funny.. that was odd, she seemed adamant to change him.. this was unexpected to say the least, but it wasn't an unwelcomed one either.

Arthur thought about it, a whole pack for a test.. seemed easy enough.

"Sure."

Vivi blinked.

"What?"

"I said sure, I'll do the test."

Jackpot.

"Really!? Woohoo!"

"But on one condition."

Vivi was a bit skeptical, but she nodded anyways.

"You don't get to tutor me, you'll be more of a bother than anything," Arthur said, nonchalantly.

Vivi blinked.

"B-but, you'll fail!"

Arthur stood from his chair and waved her off.

"W-wait!" She was ready to chase after him, but just like that he was already gone.

She muttered a curse under her breath and her dog must've sense her bad mood, he peaked his head out, his face full of worry.

Vivi sighed, she puts up a smile and pet her dog softly, muttering her troubles in quiet whispers.

_____________

Tomorrow.

He was right.

He got a full hundred on the tests, when she brought it up he only smiled a small, smug smile and say that math was the easiest.

She couldn't believe this, he must've cheated, right?

Right?


	3. Please Ignore My Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur inhaled the cigarette stick, seeing the other edge burning off, he let out the heaps of smoke, he was waiting in the library, the blue girl was more late than usual, maybe she had given up on him and honestly he wouldn't blame her, not when he beat a bunch of guys with a bloody bat, not when he would smoke just in front of anyone even babies, not when he have so many enemies he couldn't pass the streets without being cornered, not when he would always ditch school and left his grade to die.
> 
> He was hopeless, it'll be a miracle for him to change.
> 
> At this point in his life he expected everyone to just get tired and leave him to rot.

Arthur likes to muse himself that he truly didn't care, but who was he kidding he's an insecure teen, and when he met that kid who sticks around where everyone around either feared him or hated him, when adults expressed their disgust and disappointment, this kid was smiling at him, always without fail, Arthur was scared that he'll lose him too, he just met him for a few months, he's always thankful and grateful for that one instance where Arthur 'saved' him.

Arthur forced himself not to think, it was selfish after all to want that bright, hardworking kid to hang around someone like him, he was a bad influence, he was a bad person.

Arthur inhaled the cigarette stick, seeing the other edge burning off, he let out the heaps of smoke, he was waiting in the library, the blue girl was more late than usual, maybe she had given up on him and honestly he wouldn't blame her, not when he beat a bunch of guys with a bloody bat, not when he would smoke just in front of anyone even babies, not when he have so many enemies he couldn't pass the streets without being cornered, not when he would always ditch school and left his grade to die.

He was hopeless, it'll be a miracle for him to change.

At this point in his life he expected everyone to just get tired and leave him to rot.

"Huh, you're here!" He heard a voice said, in relief, she slipped her purse to the nearby chair, and sat right next to Arthur.

"So where you're at?"

"Hmm, some physics."

"Cool, page fifty-four?"

Arthur look at the bag and half-expected the dog to come out, Vivi seemed to notice.

"oh yeah, I left Mystery back at home Mom needed some comfort."

"What happened?"

"This is the day my step-grandfather passed."

Arthur gave her a look that's almost sympathetic.

"Sorry."

Vivi blinked.

"No, it's fine, it's been years."

The air was quiet, Vivi sitting next to the blond, Arthur just blew out a puff of smoke.

"Well, we couldn't take on walks how about some tea."

Arthur hummed.

Vivi didn't know how but Mystery somehow always knew how to calm people down, when he first jump to Arthur's lap, Arthur scream and yelled for him to get off, he tried standing up and he hit the dog repeatedly in which only caused the dog to be more stubborn, Arthur finally relented and now everytime Arthur was in major stress or feeling more aggressive and agitated at times relentlessly violent, Mystery will always be there to calm him down. Taking walks and sitting in his lap.

Vivi's mother needed comfort from the dog, she needed comfort for the dog, Mystery is always so calming yet mysterious hence his name.

If Arthur didn't do his normal walks where he could be private with the dog, telling him his word and threatened him not to tell anyone, after all Arthur have some chocolate in the fridge. He would be more.. bratty than usual, its his way of showing his annoyance.

Arthur slumped back on his seat and put his legs up at the table, his dusty and dirty shoes touching the priceless books. Vivi sneered for a second, before fixing her face to be a more sweeter look.

"Okay then." She zipped open her purse and grab a pack of cigarettes.

"Here."

Arthur finally look to what she's holding, he smiled and took his cigarette out, he snatched the pack and play in his pocket, Vivi swear he had the face of a devil.

"Shall we start?"

Arthur thought about it, and shook his head.

"Nah, I promise a friend that I'll walk home with them."

Vivi raised a brow, he had a friend? What kind of person are they? Are they nice or just as worse?

"O..okay.. but you better ace it! And no cheating this time."

Arthur smirked.

"Who said I was cheating?"

Vivi's jaw dropped.

"What!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, needed a little bit more to get on the groove of things.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this weird idea that Arthur always pick fights when he was a kid and also started smoking at a young age. Also the jacket is like a substitute for the later to be known vest.
> 
> Vivi's going to change that!
> 
> This might be a multi-chaptered fic!


End file.
